


吸血鬼教程

by jiangmian



Category: all老白
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangmian/pseuds/jiangmian
Summary: 双吸血鬼pa，诺贝老师告诉我吸血鬼也可以吸食精液和奶水，所以她又压榨了我
Kudos: 8





	吸血鬼教程

  
老白从被初拥为吸血鬼已经两百年了，然而资历浅的他并不能忍心对人类下狠手。好几次试着去吸血，都被自己的目标当成小孩子揉来揉去，最后还不忘给自己商业街的糖果吃。自己因此很少去吸食人的血液——应该说没有能力，只能靠山里动物的血生活。那一天血族里最有声望的元老寄给自己家一封信，信里写着自己的生活作为一个高贵的血族来说太过窝囊，要让自己去一个另一个血族元老——流萤宅邸里学习捕食方法。

在老白印象里，血族元老都看不起自己这种小吸血鬼，为什么会有人指名要我去呢？

老白第二天凌晨跟着一只使魔，来到了流萤的宅邸，快清晨，他才到达那里。那座宅邸豪华但阴暗，的确像元老住的地方。

敲了敲门，老白轻轻推开门，想先进来躲避阳光。“你来了～小帅哥～”一个好听的男声在空荡荡的大厅里回荡。老白抬头，很快找到了声音的来源，在楼梯上面，一个穿着贵族礼服的金发男子，端着酒杯——不，应该是食物【血液】，靠在楼梯的栏杆上，好像等了自己很久了。“快上来吧，开始我们的课程～”

老白本来以为流萤会教自己怎么用血族的技巧迷惑猎物并吸食血液，但意外的是，流萤把他带到了一个房间，里面有一张床，在阴暗处，放着一些令人发指的器具...看起来像一些拷问人的东西。自己刚想开口说话，就被流萤推到了床上。老白有些惊慌，睁开眼睛就和流萤血红色的眼球对上视线。流萤在对自己微笑，却又在给自己以威慑与惊悚。出于吸血鬼，不，出于Omega的本能，老白身体的战栗告诉老白自己，眼前的这个男人是个Alpha。

“元....老大人？您这是做什么？”老白缓缓向后靠去，随之便是流萤的步步紧逼。

“当然是教学。”流萤伸手把自己手里的那杯血液怼在老白的嘴上，随之便是硬灌，老白被呛了几口，但是还是把甜腻的血液喝了个干净，只是有一些滴落在自己的衬衫上。流萤把杯子扔掉，没等老白反应过来，就用手摸上老白的裤子。老白伸出双手扯住裤子阻止流萤的动作，但是却被流萤狠狠瞪住了。

“敢反抗就剁掉你的双手哦～”

血族虽然从恶魔那里得到了永生，但是老白忍不了疼痛。老白觉得自己处境危险，被一个初识的男人按在这极似牢狱的地方，这让老白缩紧脖子。裤子毫无反抗之地的被流萤扒下，自己的下体暴露在自己的喘息之中。流萤扯下自己的领带，在自己的性器上紧紧从上缠绕到下，最后系上一个蝴蝶结，便是禁锢自己性器的最好的工具。流萤也上了床，脱了裤子，把自己惊人尺寸的性器暴露在老白面前。

“血族能吸的不只有血液，精液，乳液，这都可以填饱肚子。”

“给我舔。”

老白盯着流萤的下体迟疑了，要用舌头去舔那个东西吗？

“咿!”老白突然感觉全身发抖，鼻腔里吸入了满满的血腥的味道，虽然是吸血鬼最爱的气味，但是里面的威慑力更强——那明显是流萤的信息素，为了让自己乖乖听话而释放的信息素。

老白颤抖着，慌忙从床上做起，跪着伏在流萤的双腿之间，伸出舌头，小心翼翼的舔舐着流萤的龟头。他不知道从何下手，因为那么大的东西，本来就让他吃惊，自己的嘴巴包不住那么大的东西。

“再含多一点嘛～我这里有很多你喜欢的食物等着你来吸食。”流萤伸出手，轻轻捋着老白银白色的发丝，然后又轻轻挠了挠老白的下颚，就像戏弄自家的宠物猫一样。老白长大嘴巴，尽全力把流萤的肉棒往里含。这东西又大又臭，自己并不喜欢，但是迫于压力，自己只能尽力取悦这位大人。自己的下颚已经被它撑到发酸，但是自己还没有把它一半的尺寸吞下。自己的口水在自己的下巴和流萤的性器上横流，暂时把前端吐出来，自己用嘴巴吸着肉棒的马眼，吸着流萤的龟头，用舌头上下瘙痒着流萤肉棒上的每一根青筋和肌肉，最后伏到最低处，亲吻着流萤的两颗睾丸。流萤眉头一挑，笑了一笑，随后伸出双手，抓住老白的头。老白不知道他的举动是要做什么，自己的嘴巴被放置在了流萤性器的最前端，随后，流萤的双手恰着老白的脑袋，把性器贯穿到老白的嘴巴最深处去。

“唔!!!唔唔!”老白感觉那玩意瞬间就到了自己的气管咽喉，他甚至觉得自己的气管被顶裂了。肉棒不断在自己喉咙里摩擦，自己的嘴巴把它全部含下了。自己感受到快要窒息的痛苦，虽然血族不会这样死去，但是窒息的难受还是印在身上的。嘴里的性器胀大了一圈，随之对着自己的食道，大量的精液射了进来。自己的气管貌似也进去了精液，黏在自己肺部上，差点要呛死了——如果是人类，他一定会因为气管里灌满粘稠的精液窒息而死!但是随之，痛苦被快乐化解。从肉棒里射出来的精液在自己的味蕾上跳舞，这味道居然让自己欲罢不能。比血液还要香甜，比任何糖果都要美味。

作为血族，老白已经饥渴很久了，自己张着嘴巴，还想要更多食物。

老白抬起脑袋，长着嘴巴，还想继续吸上去，但是却被流萤制止。

“礼尚往来，你吃饱了，我还没吃呢。”

老白以为流萤是想吸自己的血，于是自己伸手把衣领解开，露出自己白皙的脖子。性感的喉结充满少年感，老白身上没有什么肉，紧绷着的身体，皮肤将锁骨的形状刻画的很深。汗水微微浸透衬衫，胸肌上挂着的两颗樱桃也透出了颜色。流萤弯下身子，老白静静等待着脖子上传来的痛感，但是他却感到胸前的瘙痒。流萤完全扯开了自己的衣服，衣服扣子断线崩开，自己的两颗红樱被流萤的舌头缠绕着，摩擦着，他的两颗尖牙也时不时来啃几下。老白有些害怕，害怕獠牙一不小心就会把自己的乳肉扯掉。流萤摸了摸裤子，从里面拿出什么东西。老白低头看了看，那是一个注射器。里面装着半透明的液体。没等老白询问，流萤便捏着老白的乳头，在两边乳肉分别注射了一半。

胸前的两点被针管戳弄，丝丝痛楚麻木了乳头。流萤把老白按趴下，老白重心不稳，倒下去磕到了后脑勺。脑袋眩晕，一时睁不开眼睛，只觉得自己的两腿被流萤掰开了。在眩晕之中，他觉得自己的胸前越来越涨，努力睁开眼睛，低头往前一看，看见的不止是流萤的额头和金发，还有自己胀痛顶起的乳头 。

“你给我打了什么针？”是心理作用吗，老白感觉自己的胸部在慢慢胀大，越来越像是....女人的乳房。没有像女人那么大，但也不应该是男人胸肌的样子。

“这个东西下奶——在你受精之后。”

“什么？”老白微微张开嘴巴

流萤摸了摸自己的龟头，挤出一点精液，在指尖磨了磨，便涂在老白的穴眼口。先是一根指头，在里面缓慢开辟出一条缝隙。

“嗯!”老白还没有适应胸口的胀痛瘙痒感，流萤尖尖的指甲又在自己里面扣来扣去。指头每一次扭动，都伴随着老白的呻吟。“不要...不要这么粗鲁。”那人却偏偏不听，指头更快地在里面抽插，一根不够，在淫液与血液流出时，流萤插进了第二根。两根手机一起在老白的肉壁上摩擦，刺痛着又充满快感。

“嗯...啊啊!啊!”老白仰着头，感受着下体的刺激，因为胸口药物的作用，自己的全身都被带动，变得敏感起来。胸前又疼又痒，自己禁不住不顾形象，伸手去揉自己的乳肉，去捏自己的乳头。触感也更像女人了，十分柔软。自己的双手强硬的蹂躏着自己的胸部，感觉把胸揉烂了才能让自己的乳头快乐到巅峰。

“真是骚的不行啊，小哥哥。”流萤鼻腔里灌满了来自老白身上甜腻的信息素，是橄榄的清香。比起吸血鬼，这孩子还是适合去当个小天使。流萤这样想着，把手指从穴眼里抽出来，自己的指甲里沾着血液和老白的淫液，看来自己的确用利爪在里面划伤了不少。不过看老白一脸性瘾的样子，应该是药物已经把痛感转换为快感了吧。没错，任何，任何感觉对现在的老白来说，都是快感。自己的性器还被禁锢着——他很早之前就像射了，但是流萤的领带把它缠得死死的。自己一手掐着自己的乳头，另一只手在打滑的性器上摩擦，一次给自己更多慰藉。

不过一切都快乐都没有后穴那里来的急——流萤快速的顶入，没有给老白一点喘息的机会。肉棒的前端，好几次光临了自己的生殖腔，老白害怕极了，害怕下一次入侵就是那个巨根射满自己的时候。流萤的撞击把老白的小腹顶起了一块，老白的性器像不倒翁一样，因为顶击而甩来甩去。老白浪叫着，一点也控制不住，眼角因为性爱产生的生理盐水伴着眼泪流进自己的嘴里。

“求求你...不要了，后面不要了...嗯嗯..”老白颤抖着，用舌头拼着几个音节对流萤求饶。

“真的不想要吗？”流萤也伸手捏了捏老白的乳肉，因为胸前的刺激，老白的身体无意识地顶起胸口，想要更多被流萤冰凉的大手抚摸，蹂躏。“这不是很配合吗？后面还夹的那么紧。”一次次的顶入丝毫没有削弱血族元老的力气，反而因为兴奋而一次次更加用力。老白感觉自己的生殖腔快要因为抽插不停而被扯出来了。自己的穴口是不是已经被巨根扩张到变形了呢？会不会再也缩不回去了？老白没时间担心这些问题，自己的后面想要更多囊括流萤的分身，为此，他把两腿长得角度更大。

“大人...可以让我射吗？..让我射，好不好？”自己带着哭腔伸手拿捏着性器，可惜老白被干的没有力气解开蝴蝶结。流萤盯着老白挺立的性器，他的马眼还在外溢着一点精液，看得出来，小火山已经准备好了。

“那你愿意一辈子做我的性奴吗？”

被干的老白先是愣了几秒，一脸震惊的看着流萤。看起来不是流萤想要的反应，流萤一脸失望的放慢速度，最后肉棒停在里面不动了。快乐突然停止，老白兴奋的身体还没有达到高潮。他知道自己该求饶了，知道自己该放弃已经不存在的尊严了，自己要全心全意取悦这位大人。

“主人...我愿意，我想要被您射的满满的!”老白吐着舌头，对流萤这样喊道。

流萤笑了笑，身下的工作又开始继续。

“啊!..啊啊!”老白的前列腺被顶撞的爽的不行，自己性器上的束缚因为流萤的开恩，被解开了。

“咿咿咿!!唔唔!”老白性器里等待依旧的精液喷射出来，与空气结合。老白顶起胯骨，终于把里面的东西一泄而尽。“想怀孕吗？”流萤俯下身子，对老白说道。

自己的生殖腔早已经被操干开了。老白知道，自己的全身心已经是流萤的了。老白点了点头，期待已久的流萤，也终于把性器顶入最深处。大量的精液喷涌而出，在老白的生殖腔里冲击着，流淌着。“啊啊!!!”老白爽的浪叫，两腿翘了起来，在空中紧绷着，想要更多的用身体作容器容纳流萤的精液。只可惜实在太多，后穴口已经有精液流出来。

射了几十秒，老白早已过去了高潮，无力的放下双腿，摊在床上。流萤把性器拔出来——那巨根还挺立着。低头看看自己的杰作，老白不省人事，双腿劈开，不顾形象的躺在那里。

流萤伸手摸了摸老白胸前的红樱。

“想知道你怀孕了没吗？”

“那么大的量...肯定怀了吧...咿咿!!”没等老白回答完，流萤便狠狠的捏了老白的乳肉一下。乳头上喷出来什么乳白色液体...那是...乳汁吗？

“看来的确受精了呢...都下奶水了。”流萤俯下身子，用嘴巴吸着老白的乳头。自己乳里的奶水吸了个遍。胸里的液体流了出去，带给老白的还是只有快感。老白贪婪的咧开嘴巴，那是经历性事后幸福的笑；流萤也贪婪的把奶水吸干净了，处子Omega的奶水真的是甜美，自己也爱上这种味道了。

不愁吸干，反正还会有的...是吧，我的性奴。

......

不知道过了多久，老白还生活在囚禁室里。双乳还是胀痛的，是不是会有奶水流下来，后穴口还是扩张的，因为流萤时常来光顾。老白被各种刑具囚禁在这个小房间里，大概有几个月了，唯一不同的是，他的肚子大了。门被打开了，应该是自己的主人来了。老白张开双腿，期待着巨根的下一次入侵。门被打开了，应该是自己的主人来了。老白张开双腿，期待着巨根的下一次入侵。

“主人，我已经准备好做妈妈了～”

end


End file.
